


Please

by travellerintime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellerintime/pseuds/travellerintime





	Please

Dean’s always seen himself as a “I’ll try anything once” type of guy because c’mon. Seriously. You can miss out on some awesome sex if you don’t. He’s even tried to instill some of these values in Sam but with very little luck. Sam’s always huffed and puffed and looked uncomfortable when Dean’s tried to nudge him in the right direction. As far as Dean can tell Sam’s a dinner and candles kind of guy and sure Dean’s all for respecting your partner and stuff but there’s nothing to say that you can’t do that and be dressed in silk panties and a blindfold at the same time now is there?

Dean didn't think could scare him when it came to sex and he even took a bit of pride in that fact, making fun of Mr goodie two-shoes next to him whenever the opportunity came along.

It was all part of the game. The back and forth that made them who they were. Dean defining Sam - Sam defining Dean in a never ending loop of yin and yang. A mirror image bouncing back and forth. Both defined as a person buy what set them apart but held together by all the things that didn't.

Dean did’t think anything could scare him until the night that Sam’s hands started to fumble with the buttons of Dean’s jeans while soaking the shoulder of Dean’s shirt in tears and snot, sobbing broken ‘pleases’ and ‘just let mes’ and ‘Deans’ over and over.

Sam was not supposed to want this. Sam was pure and right and clean, everything Dean wasn't. Sam had to be or Dean was lost. It wasn't so much that Sam _wanted_ him that took Dean’s world and turned it the wrong way around, it was the fact that Sam wanted _him_. Dean recognized the absurdity of this somewhere in his dazed brain but he was unable to elaborate any further, to busy trying to tilt the universe back into place. “Sam… No…. don’t…can’t…please” Dean’s arms tightened around his brothers back, fingers twisting in the fabric of his shirt “Please”

Sam stopped at this, hand half way down Dean’s underwear, tip of his finger slowly sliding over the now slick head of Dean’s dick. Sam’s slated eyes narrowing as they met Dean’s. “Please don’t or… please do?”

Sam held Dean’s eyes as the question grew in the empty space between them, hovering weightless, threatening yet full of promises that scared Dean even more.

“Please….do”


End file.
